


Flowers and Stars

by NoPerson



Series: Klance Week 2016 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 7: flowers/stars, Fluff, Klance Week 2016, M/M, but then it's okay, flowers?, i'm super super late, stars?, they fight, why not both?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPerson/pseuds/NoPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance fight, but then it gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Stars

There is no such thing as a perfect relationship.

Sure, relationships can be fun and lighthearted and absolutely joyful at times, but they can’t be that way all the time. One moment, two people can be having an amicable conversation, as happy as can be. The next, they can be at each other’s throats, teeth bared and hackles raised out of anger.

Keith likes to think that his and Lance’s relationship is a perfect example of that.

He knows that Lance cares for him, he knows how much he means to Lance and he knows that Lance would never intentionally hurt him. That being said, they are both competitive, stubborn people with hot tempers who often clash. They both like sticking to their own views and when others question those views, they automatically feel threatened and go on the offensive, often in vicious ways. They argue a lot, sometimes playfully, sometimes seriously. Usually, they know when they go too far.

Sometimes, they’re too stubborn to admit they’re wrong until it’s too late. 

This happens to be one of those occasions.

As always, their argument had started out small, just frustrated insults thrown back and forth at the breakfast table. Most of the team members who had come for food escaped quickly, with only Hunk sitting down to brave the crossfire and watch them like a tennis match. They’re both irritated this morning, likely from a bad night’s sleep or some haunting dreams. 

Their argument quickly escalates. Soon they’re both standing, faces close together and flushed with rage. Keith’s arms are crossed over his chest and Lance has his arms on his hips. Out of the corner of his eye, Keith can see Hunk slumping down in his seat, his plate of goo barely picked at as he stares at them with wide eyes.

“You know, you’re always like this!” Keith is yelling. “We can’t have one conversation without you being completely immature!”

Lance raises his hands defensively. “Well I’m so sorry that I’m trying to lighten the mood and you’re too dense to understand!”

“Oh, come on! Don’t turn this on me!” Keith growls. “Sorry if I’m not in the mood for some of your stupid jokes!”

“They aren’t stupid!” Lance insists. “And if you didn’t insist on being such a loner then maybe you might actually be fun to be around for once!”

Keith freezes and turns away, clenching his fists and doing everything he can to avoid looking Lance in the eyes. There has always been a clash between their personalities, with Lance thriving in the company of others while Keith would much rather prefer to be on his own for long periods of time. Keith thought that they had a mutual respect for their differences, but that can’t be true if Lance is this frustrated with him.

There are tears prickling in the corners of his eyes but he focuses his gaze on the floor. The room is silent except for their heavy breathing and Keith isn’t sure if Lance is just waiting for him to respond or starting to calm down. The tension is thick and Keith wishes he could just swipe it all away.

The silence is broken by the small voice of Hunk. “Uh, Lance…”

Keith doesn’t even bother to look up and see if Lance is regretting what he said. He just turns around and storms out of the room, his movement not even faltering when Lance calls out to him.

. . . 

He remains holed up in his bedroom for the rest of the day, not caring that his reclusion might prove Lance’s point. He’s always been a little insecure about his habits, about the way people would talk about him behind his back at the Garrison and scorn him both for his piloting abilities and his tendency to hide away from the prying eyes of his peers. He hates that he has to think about all of that again, that Lance happens to be the one bringing it to light. Maybe that’s what Lance has thought about him the entire time and his patience with Keith had just finally snapped.

For the first hour or so, Keith had just huddled in his sheets and cried. After that, he had stared at the wall and contemplated his many faults and had proceeded to take his meager belongings and throw them around the room. A couple of times, he could hear someone knocking on the door and calling his name but he was too upset to bother placing the voice. After a while, the people stopped bothering him and he was left on his own to move into his angry phase and furiously sharpen and clean his knife.

It's probably been a few hours by the time there’s another knock on his door and Shiro’s voice announcing lunch. Keith gets up and opens the door because he had been too busy fighting with Lance to even think about eating breakfast.

When the door slides open, Keith finds Shiro standing there with a sympathetic smile and a tray carrying a bowl of food goo and a glass of water. “Can I come in?”

Keith nods and steps aside. Shiro thanks him and hands the tray to Keith before sitting down on the bed and patting the spot next to him. Keith obliges and takes a seat, pushing around at the food with a spoon.

Shiro sighs. “I’m sure Lance didn’t mean what he said.”

Keith scoffs. “You can’t know that.”

“But I do know Lance,” He points out. He places a hand on Keith’s shoulder and Keith tries not to flinch away. “And I know you. And I know that you both get fired up easily and say things you don’t mean but it’ll be okay, because you both care for each other.”

Keith hates that Shiro has a way with words and he hates that he’s starting to tear up again. Shiro seems to sense Keith’s trouble and he wordlessly wraps his arms around Keith. Keith slowly returns the sentiment and relaxes into Shiro’s arms. He hopes that he’s right, he really does. 

After Shiro leaves, Keith pokes around at the food a little more but doesn’t eat any. His stomach is too unsettled with unease to be able to contain anything other than half of the glass of water. He paces for a bit, considering his options. He’s not sure if he should face his fears and confront Lance first or wait for Lance to come to him. Over and over again, he runs through potential scenarios in his head, diagramming every potential word and designing every response. He goes over every possibility where he apologizes first and then every possibility where Lance apologizes first. He’s probably been freaking himself out for an hour when another knock beats against the door. Keith immediately freezes and spends a few unnecessary seconds running around the room in circles until taking a deep breath and opening the door with what he hopes is an indifferent expression.

Lance is standing there, his posture drooping and his eyes flickering to the floor like a scolded puppy. His hands are held suspiciously behind his back and his sneakers draw anxious circles on the floor. He doesn’t say anything and Keith doesn’t say anything, leaving them in a tense cycle of looking at each other until their eyes accidentally meet and force them to look away.

Finally, after a few minutes of this awkward dance, they look up at each other at the same time and refuse to look away. Keith is opening his mouth to go through Potential Scenario Number 27 when Lance does the same, causing them to both start talking at the same time.

When their sentences crash together, they both fumble and share a short and uneasy laugh. 

Thankfully, to save them both from another strange start, Lance smiles weekly. “I’ll go first.”

Keith nods and waits for him to continue.

Lance takes a deep breath, his eyes full of emotion so intense that Keith thinks he could drown in them. “I’m so sorry. That was completely unfair to you and what I said was wrong and horrible and I could never hate you, I could never hate being around you.”

Keith tries to search his mind for the proper scenario, but he can’t find it with his head spinning so he just decides to wing it. “It’s okay, I get it. I said some pretty nasty things too, so I’m also sorry.”

“Oh, please,” Lance teases his smile wide and his eyes twinkling with relief. “I’m pretty sure the things I said were much worse.”

Keith smiles and he can practically see Lance deflate with relief. “Are you seriously trying to make a competition out of this?”

Lance scoffs playfully. “Of course!”

They stand there for a few more moments, basking in the warmth of each other’s company. Keith remembers Lance’s hands, which still haven’t moved from behind Lance’s back and Keith finds his curiosity piqued. “What’s up with your hands?”

An adorable blush spreads over Lance’s face and Keith raises an eyebrow when he starts to stutter. “Well, just in case you were still angry, I brought you something.”

“You brought me something?”

“Yeah,” Lance says, and he shoves his arms out in Keith’s direction. Clutched in his hands are beautiful flowers of red, blue, and purple that remind Keith of tropical flowers he’d seen in pictures back on Earth. They are grouped together expertly and gathered with a thick red ribbon tied in a neat bow. “Flowers.”

“Flowers?” Keith questions with awe. They’re beautiful, but Keith didn’t know Lance was so good at arranging them. He didn’t even know that there are flowers on the ship. “They’re great, but how did you do this?”

Lance looks all flustered and scuffs his feet on the floor. “Well, Allura knocked some sense into me this morning and she helped me get some flowers from a nearby planet and put them together.”

“Ah,” Keith says after sniffing them. They smell like a pleasant mixture of roses and daffodils. “So these are technically from Allura!”

“No!” Lance protests. “I had the idea, I just needed some help!”

“Lance,” Keith smiles. “I was kidding. Thank you for these.”

Lance blushes and pecks Keith on the cheek. “You’re welcome. So, how about we have a special apology dinner tonight?”

Keith blinks and nods. “Sure, that sounds good to me.”

Lance beams at him. “Great! I’ll see you at dinnertime!”

. . . 

When it’s time for dinner, Keith leaves his room and starts heading to the dining room only to find Lance waiting outside of his room.

“Lance, what are you doing?” He asks.

Lance grabs his hand and swings it between them as he pulls them off course and down the hall in the opposite direction of the dining room. “We’re going on our special date!”

“So, we’re not eating dinner?”

“Oh yes we are!” Lance assures him. “You’ll see!”

They make their way up a few levels, their hands clasped tightly the entire time. They don’t speak but the silence between them isn’t uneasy or tense like it was in the morning, it’s a calm silence that envelops Keith in a warm feeling of safety.

When they arrive at their destination, Keith is surprised. It’s the observation deck, the one with ceiling-to-floor walls and no light except for the glittering stars around them. Keith’s pretty sure that he’s only mentioned his tendency to go to the observation deck maybe once, but it appears that Lance had remembered. The thought of that makes Keith’s heart feel full. 

At the edge of one of the windows, there’s a blanket spread out neatly on the floor. On its surface sits a bowl of green goo and a plate of short squares that resemble crackers. Lance drags Keith over and they both sit down on the blanket and face the stars. Their legs are stretched out in front of them and their hands are still together at the center of the blanket.

“You remembered.” Keith says in awe.

“Yeah,” Lance replies. When Keith tears his eyes away from the stars to look at him, Lance is staring at Keith with an adoring look on his face that shines like the stars before them. “I figured this would be a good place for an apology dinner since it’s so calming for you.”

Keith feels deeply moved by Lance’s consideration so he shows his appreciation by leaning forward and pressing their lips together. It’s a gentle and slow kiss, but when they pull away Keith feels great and he can tell from Lance’s expression that he does too. 

Lance sighs and presses his face against Keith’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you.” Keith assures him as he buries his face in Lance’s hair. “And for the record, I’m sorry, too.”

Lance laughs a little and lifts his head up. “And I forgive you. Now, let’s eat!”

Keith picks up one of the crackers and sniffs it suspiciously. “What even are these?”

“I don’t know.” Lance admits. “Coran said they’re pretty good if we dip them in the goo.”

They both turn to each other with identical looks of disgust and shake their heads. “Better not try it, then.” Keith says.

Lance nods in agreement and they dig into the food goo, sans the strange crackers.

They spend hours there, just relaxing in each other’s company and giving ridiculous names to the stars. Keith couldn’t be any happier even if he tried.

They may fight and argue, but Keith knows everything will be alright when they have moments like these.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this has been a wild ride! It's been a wonderful week and I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I have! I'll see you next time!


End file.
